1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device to which one of a non-detachable power supply cord and a detachable power supply cord is selectively and electrically connected.
2. Background Information
FIGS. 9A and 9B are rear views of conventional flat panel display devices. In each case, the flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal television set. The flat panel display device has a stand 1′, a linking bracket 2′, and a liquid crystal module 3′. The liquid crystal module 3′ is fixed on the stand 1′ via the linking bracket 2′. The liquid crystal module 3′ and the linking bracket 2′ are covered with a cabinet 4′. An integrated power supply cord (e.g., non-detachable power supply cord) AC1′ (see FIG. 9A, for example) or an inlet-type power supply cord (e.g., detachable power supply cord) AC2′ (see FIG. 9B, for example) is connected to the control board of the liquid crystal module 3′, and extends from the back of the cabinet 4′.
As shown in FIG. 9A, the integrated power supply cord AC1′ has an engagement protrusion 5′ integrally provided on the outer peripheral face of the cord, and the engagement protrusion 5′ is removably latched to a holder 6′ formed integrally with the cabinet 4′.
As shown in FIG. 9B, the inlet-type power supply cord AC2′ has an inlet 7′. The inlet 7′ has a female part 7a′ and a male part 7b′. The female part 7a′ and the male part 7b′ can be removably fitted together, and are interposed at some point along the cord. The female part 7a′ is latched to a holder 8′ inside the cabinet 4′. Similar attachment structure for a power cable of a printer is also well known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H06-310878).
With the conventional flat panel display device, the attachment structures for attaching the integrated power supply cord AC1′ and the inlet-type power supply cord AC2′ are different. Thus, two kinds of liquid crystal television sets have to be produced with these different attachment structures, which drives up the cost and also entails more assembly work.